


Rain

by TisBee



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rain, its wholesome, softies, they babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: It’s raining outside. Han, Leia and Luke take a moment together.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on ff.n but I decided to post it here too

''What are you two doing?'' Leia sighed as she watched Luke and Han run around in the rain on Yavin 4.

''The kid's never seen rain.'' Han said as he flicked rain into Leia's face accidently. She wiped it away quickly.

''You'll both catch a cold.'' Leia said in a disapproving mother's voice. She couldn't help but smile at the grin on Luke's face, though. He did seem to be enjoying himself… And it did look fun… Couldn't she have any fun every now and again?

''C'mon Leia! It's fun!'' Luke had flung his arms out as if to catch every last raindrop on his body. Leia smiled. She stuck one hand out of the base to feel how heavy it was and found herself pulled fully into the storm! ''Have some fun Your Worship!'' she heard Han say. She was soaked in seconds and her immaculate braids became messy.

Luke giggled at the sight of his usually organised friend looking so unorganised. He lifted his face up to see the dark clouds above them.

''Are rain clouds crying?'' he asked. Han cocked his head to one side.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''I used to think of it that way as well. When I was little I would ask my father if I could make them feel better.'' Leia laughed softly. Han smiled at her. This was one of the rare moments she spoke of her life on Alderaan.

''Did you?'' Luke asked, with a smile of his own on his face. Leia nodded.

''I also used to love to watch the sunset.''

''Me too. I used to dream about watching it with you and a boy who I could never see the face of, until the night before we all met. I saw Han's.'' Luke said hesitantly. He had never admitted this to anyone.

Leia and Han both looked shocked. ''I dreamed of the very same thing.'' Leia whispered.

''Me too.'' Han said.

''The force destined for us to be together!'' Luke exclaimed.

''The force didn't destine anything.'' Han said, even though he was starting to second guess this.

''Yes it- '' Leia could tell this was going to be the start of an argument.

''Maybe the force did, or maybe it didn't.'' she said. Then, she held out her hand and the three of them danced to the soothing sound of the rain.


End file.
